dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Seized with Fear
の を !! するトランクス |Rōmaji title =Jāku no Tamago o Hakken!! Kyōfu Suru Torankusu |Literal title =The Discovery of an Evil Egg!! A Terrified Trunks |Number = 140 |Saga = Imperfect Cell Saga |Manga = The Time Machine *Kami-sama's Vision |Airdate = May 20, 1992 |English Airdate = October 4, 2000 |Previous = Unwelcome Discovery |Next = The Reunion }} の を !! するトランクス|''Jāku no Tamago o Hakken!! Kyōfu Suru Torankusu''|lit. "The Discovery of an Evil Egg!! A Terrified Trunks"}} is the first episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fortieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 20, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 4, 2000. Summary The episode begins, when Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Future Trunks are bringing Goku to Kame House in a Capsule Corporation aircraft. Future Trunks is on the phone with Bulma as she says “A man in the mountains has found some sort of ship that has the Capsule Corporation Logo on it. He called here asking if he could keep it. I was wondering if you could see if you recognize this it.” Bulma faxes a picture of it to them. Krillin takes it from the fax and hands it to Future Trunks. Future Trunks tells Bulma “Yeah, this is my time machine.” The picture shows a Time Machine covered in moss with an immense hole in it. Future Trunks decides that they should go check it out and says that they will meet Bulma there. Future Trunks leaves the aircraft with Gohan to go and check it out. When they get to the area they decide they should go and look around for it. Gohan and Future Trunks split up and they start looking. Gohan is the first to find the time machine and he calls for Future Trunks. Future Trunks and Gohan wait for Bulma. When Bulma arrives they decide to do more further investigating. Future Trunks opens up the capsule to the Time Machine he has in his pocket and decides to point out the similarities. On both of the machines is a message from Bulma in the future and that this is really his Time Machine. Inside the machine they find an egg shell that is split in half and on both of the halves are pink with little bumps. The rim of the two shells, which is where they connect, is yellow. Future Trunks decides that he should put the ship in its capsule, and so Future Trunks bends down and pushes a button near the bottom of the machine. There is a small explosion and the machine is back in its capsule. Gohan, Bulma, and Future Trunks try to determine where this shell might have come from, but they do not draw up a conclusion. Then, Gohan sees something unusual in the distance and walks away. He informs Bulma and Future Trunks about what he sees and they all go to find out what it is, and when they get there they are shocked to see what it is. They find that it is the skin of a huge, strange bug. Future Trunks put his hand into the sliced opening in its back, and he is disgusted to find that it is still warm and wet. There is all of this pink liquid all over Future Trunks' hand. “Whatever it was that just shed its skin couldn't have gotten far”, Future Trunks says. Trunks and Gohan decide that they all should go to Master Roshi's house and meet up with everyone, while Bulma decides that she should take the shell and do more investigating. Major Events *Future Trunks, Gohan and Bulma find the abandoned Time Machine, finding an empty Egg shell and a nearby husk of an unknown creature. Appearances Characters Locations *Capsule Corporation *Kame House *The Lookout Objects *Future Trunks' sword *Airplane *Time Machine *Capsule Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Future Trunks, Gohan, and Bulma discover a cocoon in the mysterious time machine. *"Earth Music" - When Master Roshi asks Oolong what he is at Kame House. Differences from the manga *In the manga when Gohan offers to go with Future Trunks to see the Time Machine, Chi Chi voices her concern, presumably for his safety. In the anime however she points out it's because Gohan has homework. *Krillin telling Yamcha, Master Roshi and Oolong a recap of recent events at Kame House is exclusive to the anime. *Android 18 commenting how Android 16 should be more excited while on a drive to the next town is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Kami voices his concern of the creature after Gohan and Future Trunks discover the egg but before they discover the husk. In the anime, that scene comes after they discover the husk. Trivia *In the Funimation description, it states that Krillin and Future Trunks search for the Time Machine instead of Gohan and Future Trunks. *This episode marks the second time Mrs. Brief's eyes are seen open. *Ranfan makes a minor appearance, when Master Roshi explains that he is a master of martial arts and used to be the strongest man in the world at one point and that he did not do too bad with the ladies. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 140 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 140 (BDZ) pt-br:Um ovo misterioso encontrado na máquina do tempo!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 140 it:Chi ha viaggiato nel tempo prima di Trunks? Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z